DxD: La Resurrección de los Dioses
by miguelgiuliano.co
Summary: zelretch el mago de las joyas ha visto un posible fin del multiverso. y el con su amigo el gran rojo planean impedirlo pero también cambiaran muchas cosas del mundo que esta custodiando el gran rojo, pero el viejo mago y el dragón pueden intervenir directamente, asi que el viejo usara a 4 jovenes para esa misión.


Capitulo Uno: 

Brecha Dimensional

La brecha dimensional, lugar donde uno de los seres más poderosos habitaba, este era nada menos que El gran Rojo, el dragón del Apocalipsis, el DxD.

En este espacio luminoso estaba el gran rojo flotando o volando según el punto de vista de los pocos que hayan tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero en estos el verdadero dragón estaba solo en, había un pequeño individuo parado en lo que parecía ser un lecho de roca casi plano, este individuo era Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el caleidoscopio, el usuario de la segunda verdadera magia, él era alguien que había viajado por diversos mundos paralelos entre ellos llego a conocer al gran rojo, al cual lo considera un buen amigo, muchas veces el o entre los dos habían visto varios mundos acabarse por las guerra de gaia y alaya. Pero ahora él había venido hablar con un tema muy importante.

Red necesito un favor muy grande en estos momentos el destino del multiverso está en peligro, y todo empezara con el universo que custodias que aún está en la era los dioses- dijo el magos de las joyas.

Oh... Como crees que crea semejante estupideces, solo es otro de tus estúpidos y retorcidos planes para quitarte el aburrimiento usando a los mortales como medio de entretenimiento barato- dijo el gran rojo mientras bostezaba.

No es una de mis planes contra el aburrimiento o no del todo esta vez, déjeme explicarte como es el asunto en cuestión; todo es debido a un pequeño demonio reencarnado que terminaría por liberar a los dioses exteriores, ya que uno de ellos empezaría hablarle sobre los grandioso que son las tetas y que uno de ellos se llama la diosa de la senos, la Chichigami, la cual manipularía al pequeño pervertido para que los libere de su prisión en el universo oscuro- dijo el viejo vampiro.

Eso es lo más estúpido que oído Zelretch enserio esperabas que cree eso- dijo el dragón del apocalipsis.

Pero la verdad crees que inventaría algo tan estúpido como la diosa de los senos, y mencionaría a los mal nacidos de los dioses exteriores, solo te pido un pequeño favor para impedir que ese desastroso futuro pueda impedirse, después de todo eres el único ser que contralo 3 de las 5 verdaderas magias, sabes hay un chico que no importa cuantas líneas de tiempo lo haya visto nunca puede terminar de obtener la "negación de la nada" una verdadera lástima- dijo el viejo mago.

Oh… eso ya suena muy interesante, bueno digamos que te creo, como planeas introducir a tus victimas de tu universo a este- dijo el gran rojo ahora un poco más animado con el estúpido plan de Zelretch.

Bueno en realidad para ti sería muy fácil esto; solo quiero que ellos se sientan como parte de este universo, lo que me refiero es que las personas no noten nada raro con ellos como que son salidos de la nada sino que piensen que ellos siempre estuvieron allí. Pero creo que podrías crear para ellos cuerpos nuevos y agregarles el poder de algunos dioses muertos en ese universo mis dos estudiantes juntos con dos magos más serán los que estén involucrados en esta misión; y ellos serán Rin Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Sakura Tohsaka y por el último miembro será Shirou Emiya; pero para ahorra misterios sobre como aprendieron magia y demás, será debido a que son reencarnaciones de 4 dioses muertos como le ya te he dicho, y que han llegado a kuoh porque hay algunos grupo que los están fastidiando para que se unan a sus grupos/facciones; una cosita más podrías darle una mansión así como dinero y unos autos de lujo para que se movilicen por la cuidad- dijo el vampiro.

Bueno para alguien de mi nivel, eso es relativamente fácil para mí, pero el problema son los dioses que usares, no creo que quieras a Balder no…?- dijo el dragón con mucho desinterés.

Bueno es obvio que no, no quiero un dios que se muera con una rama de muérdago, creo que hay una secrad gear con el alma de ese dios así que también serie imposible tenerlo; así que creo que podrias darme a los dioses Ishtar, Quetzalcóatl, Parvati y Angra Mainyu; pero para angra quiero que sea él sea debilitado y que lo fusiones con el herrero leyendario Sengo Muramasa, ya que Shirou en si es muy fuerte con su pseudo primeria verdadera magia sin la presencia de Gaia no tendrá problemas de usar su magia- dijo el Asistente Marshall.

Bueno si son esos dioses no hay problema, pero sabes creo que ellos podrían unirse a la chica setri esa es mi condición para ayudarte, si te preguntas por que pido eso; no eres el único que observa el multiverso ha-ha- dijo el dragón dejando algo desconcertado, pero luego recupero la compostura para soltar una carcajada.

Ok acepta esa condición pero tendrás hacer la chica setri tengo algo más de cuervas no puede pertenecer al equipo protagonista siendo planita, un par de cosas más primero redúcele un poco el busto de Luvia y el Rin auméntelo casi que ella tenga una medida como la de Sakura y al Shirou auméntale la estatura a 1.85cm. Y que los cuatro estén en el último año escolar, y que Sakura y Rin sean mellizas; sus demás características serán iguales que las que tuvieron en su universo de origen- dijo el viejo troll.

Está bien cambiaremos a la torre, la peón, la caballero y al chico lobo; el chico Emiya será un caballero de 2 piezas, la Tousaka mayor será una peón de 4 piezas, la menor un obispo y la rubia de risos una torre con esa alineación serán un gran equipo; dudo que Souna rechace a 4 adolescentes que son reencarnaciones de 4 dioses antiguos y poderosos- dijo el dragón.

Enserio veo preferencia hacia los setri Red- dijo con humor el usuario de la segunda verdadera magia.

Ya hay que cambiar en algo en todas las líneas tiempos, no crees que es algo aburrido ver al pervertido subir de nivel con agarrar unas tetas, enserio como es aún es virgen con tantas mujeres a su alrededor; no se la quiero poner fácil a niño Emiya así que habrá nuevos personajes en esta nueva línea de tiempo; o tu no quieres ver de una vez quien más fuerte si Cu-chulainn o Emiya con todo su poder y fantasmas nobles whahahaha…! - dijo el red con mucha diversión, que hasta se podría ver una gran sonrisa colmilluda.

Entonces manos a la obra, ya tengo las almas de los 4 una vez que crees los cuerpos, iré informarles de su nueva misión así como de sus nuevos poderes como el hecho que tienen que dominar sus nuevos poderes y las armas que tendrán como el Barco del Cielo Maanna de Ishtar; me da pereza decirles todo lo referente a las facciones que lata, aunque sino les digo eso, creo que mis queridas discípulas terminaran asesinado a un demonio u otra criatura pretenciosa- dijo Zelretch con tono de derrota sabía que sus discípulas y tal vez su novio podrían atacarlo cuando se enteren que no están en su universo.

Con estos cambios en este universo vendrán nuevos desafíos, como el hecho que ahora la facción de héroes es ahora más poderosa, en la línea de tiempo original el Siegfried solo un homúnculo pero en esta es un descendiente verdadero del Siegfried original así como el hecho que tiene una sacred gear que es casi una longinus con el poder de un dios en su interior y poseyendo solo una espada que es tanto sagrada como demoniaca, la primera espada sacro demoniaca Gram; como el hecho que el Heracles de esta línea de tiempo es un dios en toda la palabra pero no está en la facción de héroes para suerte de los niños hehehe..; Ya verdadera facción de los Magos veamos cómo les va enfrentando algunas caras conocidas ; la recién creada facción de Dioses Malvados bajo el mando de Urano y otras sorpresas más para los jóvenes. Bueno creo que todo está listo, te recomiendo ir de inmediato para que les informe de sus desafortunadas vidas acaban de empeorar a un nuevo nivel hahahaha…- dijo el gran rojo.

Eres una mente malvada mi querido amigo, mira que agregar tantos rivales para nuestros jóvenes amigos, espero que la pequeña Sakura puede enfrentarse a su querida amiga Rider ; estará muy interesante el futuro enfrentamiento entre los Setri y el equipo de los nuevos 12 olímpicos dirigidos por Apollo, espero que esta vez Emiya-kun puede derrotar a Heracles a su máximo poder, una cosita más Red para que no se diga que solo le damos prioridad a los setri, cambia en algo al segundo caballero de Rias Gremory y al primer obispo para darles más poder, shirou ya se encarga de ayudar y entrenar con su primer caballero así que no te preocupes por él- dijo el viejo vampiro.

Claro no hay problema yo también tenía planeado cambiar en algo la nobleza Gremory, en el caso de la caballero será descendiente de Hector y por ende cambiare la espada Durandal de este universo por la de tu universo con capacidad de cambiar de lanza a espada y sobre el vampiro travesti lo volveré un descendiente oculto de Vlad con su lanza de tu universo para que no use tanto su sacred gear pero le daré de poco a poco las memorias de Vald de cómo usar bien su lanza mientras está encerrado, los Gremory se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando liberen a Gasper hehehe- dijo el red con ahora con mucho interés en la nueva obra maestra del viejo vampiro.

Nos vemos Red tengo que darles grandes noticias a mis queridos niños sobre su espectacular y grandiosa nueva aventura hehehe…- dijo el gran troll mientras habría una brecha dimensional; donde se podía observar una gran mansión de los Tohsaka que había creado el gran Rojo, pero la diferencia era que esta mansión tenía varios cosas modernas en ella así como un gran garaje con los vehículos para sus residentes.

Ciudad de Kuoh, Mansión Tohsaka

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Zelretch encontró en la sala de estar los cuatro cuerpos de los jóvenes rodeados de una tenue luz con un movimiento de su mano derecha abrió una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo para sacar las almas de los 4 jóvenes las cuelas eran esferas de diferentes colores la de Shirou era planteada con destellos negros, la de Sakura era azul pero parecía que los destellos era pequeñas descargas eléctricas, la Rin era blanca con destellos dorados y por ultima la de Luvia era como un pequeño sol; luego procedió a poner cada una las almas en sus respectivos cuerpos, se podía ver como cada uno de los jóvenes empezaba a despertarse , todos ellos estaban vestido con una conjunto de ropa que era como los protagonistas de fate/grand-order (gudako y ritsuka).

Que ha pasado- dijo un muy aturdido Shirou mientras observaba que ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser la mansión Tohsaka pero notaba que está en suelo junto a Rin, Sakura y Luvia las cuales se empezaban hacer las mismas preguntas. Pero luego escucho el sonido de alguien sorbiendo algo, al voltear vio al maestro de Rin y Luvia tomando algo de té muy caliente mientras les daba una sonrisa.

Bueno parece que ya despertaron pensé que algo habría salido mal al momento que puse sus almas en sus cuerpos nuevos- dijo el magos de las joyas.

Que quiere decir con nuevos cuerpos maestro, espero que no haya vuelto a experimentar con nuestros cuerpos- dijo una muy enojada rin mientras preparaba sus gemas seguida de Luvia listas para arremeter contra su maestro.

Chicas calma no quieren lastimar a este pobre anciano- dijo el viejo troll mientras hacia una patética actuación de un anciano compareciente.

Rin Luvia cálmense y veamos que quiere su maestro con nosotros- dijo Shirou mientras trazaba sus confiables espadas gemelas. Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, pero ya había escuchado relatos del introvertido maestro de su hermana, pero prefirió mantener la calma.

Podría explicarnos porque estamos reunidas en la casa de mi hermana- dijo una serena Sakura. Mientras observa la casa en la que alguna vez vivió en su niñez pero podría notar que esa es la casa su hermana pero viendo por las ventanas principales se podía observar los grandes rascacielos en la lejanía como si ellos estuvieran en una colina cosa que debería ser imposible según ella recordaba, mejor centro su atención a la explicación del maestro de hermana. Mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

Bueno chicos primero tomen asiento porque lo que les a decir es un tema muy delicado y sería mejor para todos que estén tranquilos mientras les empiezo a explicar toda esta mierda- dijo el viejo mago mientras observa a los jóvenes tomar asiento siendo Shirou el compartía el sofá con Luvia y Sakura a sus costados para disgusto de Rin que ocupada el sofá frente a ellos.

Bueno chicos para decirlo de manera sencilla están en otra dimisión y les he dado cuerpos nuevos con el alma y poderes de 4 deidades muertas- dijo el viejo mago, para ver la cara en shock de 4 jóvenes ante la gran noticia para que luego sus caras pasaran a ser de furia, sabía que tenía que decir algo rápido sino no saldría vivo, bueno si saldría vivo pero completo eso era seguro.

Calma chicos, también lo hice para ayudar a Shirou como sabrán hay varios magos que están empezando a ir tras la cabeza de Shirou así como por ti Rin y tu hermana por algo de información del grial. Ya hay varios grupos de magos que están realizando investigaciones para poder crear su propio grial como es el caso de la familia yggdmillennia y Ainsworth, así que deberían estar agradecidos con que los haya traído a este universo – dijo el trol con calma mientras veía a los jóvenes pensar sobre esto, ya sabía que Shirou se había enfrentado a Julian Ainsworth hace unos meses asi como otros magos que querían decepcionarlo para sus investigación. En caso de las hermanas eran las únicas quedaban de los tres familias fundadoras, los einzbern fueron erradicados por Rin, Luvia y Shirou porque querer obtener la cabeza de Shirou junto con fondos para crear otro grial, asi que Luvia tampoco estaba a salvo, sin mencionar a la familia Barthomeloi y Archibald querían muerto a Shirou el primero era debido que Shirou sin querer había vencido a Lorelei y eso había dejado una gran mancha el perfecta reputación de los Barthomeloi. Y en caso de los Archibald era debido a Emiya Kiritsugu que los había humillado en la cuarta guerra del grial. En términos simples Shirou estaba jodido no podía poner en pie en Europa sin ser bombardeado por los Enforce y otros magos mercenarios.

Viendo de esa manera mejor nos quedamos aquí maestro y escuchamos lo que tenga que decir- fue lo único que dijo Luvia con clara tristeza en su voz.

Al observar la mirada de los otros jóvenes se podía ver que también entendían la situación en la que estaban; según el calculaba la torre del reloj muy pronto daría la orden para darles una designación de sellado a todo ellos.

Sé que muy difícil para ustedes chicos pero véanlo por el lado positivo en este universo las cosas son un poco diferentes como el hecho que la era de los dioses aun esta y tal vez puedan ver algunas caras conocidas como Medusa y Heracles- Dijo el viejo vampiro a los jóvenes los cuales solo podían sorprenderse aún más con esas revelaciones, suponía que algunos saber algunas Figueras históricas aun estén entre los vivos.

Pero también están aquí para una misión muy importante, si fallan podrían poner al multiverso en peligro, verán ahora ustedes están en unos cuerpos que un amigo mío creo para que puede aguantar sus nuevos poderes, al no ver la influencia de Gaia y Alaya muchas cosas son más fáciles ahora como te habrás dado cuenta Shirou-kun tus espadas no están degradas por la influencia de Gaia y en mana del ambiente no escaso como el nuestro universo de origen sino es abúndate en cantidades inconmensurables, pero no todo es bueno como les dije en este universo aún está en la era de los dioses asi que hay criaturas de los mitos y leyendas aun vagando libremente por el mundo, aunque la mayoría prefiere están en sus dimensiones de bolsillo que pertenece a sus respectivas facciones o mitos como quieran decirlo, criaturas como ángeles, demonios, yokais, dioses, dragones y demás existen en este universo y cada uno de estos grupos tienen sus jerarquías y tradiciones, pero mi amigo se encargó de hacer ciertas cosas como el hecho que ahora ustedes están vistos como reencarnaciones de los dioses Angra, Ishtar, Parvati y Quetzalcoatl y la vez como magos autodidactas que gracias las memorias de los dioses aprendieron magia y varios secretos antiguos, Shirou-kun en tu caso es algo más especial dado que el Angra de este mundo si es un Dios en toda la palabra y no un humano común como el nuestro, era peligroso darte todo su poder sin que te contamines por su maldad asi que solo te dimos el cuerpo de dios , el aura y mana más los conocimientos y una porción del alma de Sengo Muramasa para te ayuden con tus creaciones y mejoren tu personalidad que no seas tan distorsionado y no termines como los otros Emiya Shirou de otras líneas de tiempo; para las chicas es muy fácil ya que esas diosas son muy compatibles con ellas- dijo el viejo troll, mientras observa a los jóvenes ver sus manos y crear algunos hechizos elementales cosa que fue más fácil para Sakura y Luvia que crearon una pequeña lanza de rayos y la otra un orbe de fuego, mientras que después de rato Shirou creo un orbe de oscuridad y Rin creo un orbe de energía; la última parte solo le provoco gracia ver a Rin tener una sonrisa radiante al ver su nuevo cuerpo más curvilíneo mientras que los otros no tenían muchas diferencias entre sus anteriores, salvo Shirou que era muy alto para ellas ahora que ellas medias 1.68cm.

Me siento bien pero a la vez algo diferente como si mi ideal fuera cambiado pero a la vez no- dijo Shirou con una serenidad que nadie en la sala esperaba se veía muy maduro y sereno en sus palabras.

Bueno eso debido a las almas de Angra y Muramasa que se están fusionado contigo serás algo parecido a Emiya/archer pero con mucho orgullo a la hora de pelear, una versión 2.0 de Emiya - fue lo único que dijo el viejo de las joyas- una cosa más Rin y Sakura serán mellizas y Luvia es su prima directa y que cuando los padres de Rin murieron fueron a vivir con Luvia en Finlandia y los años siguientes se trasladaron a estudiar a Tokio donde conocieron a Shirou un huérfano pero con los años siguientes agentes de varias facciones han querido que se unan a sus filas pero ellos no aceptaron un NO por respuesta y varias veces recurrieron a la fuerza, por esos ustedes decidieron venir a la cuidad de Kuoh que esta resguardada por las pequeñas hermanas de dos de los Yondai Maoupara evitar a sus acosadores, pero mi amigo me dejo varias condiciones que tenemos que cumplir, pero creo que la sabes el debió implantar varias memorias falsas en ustedes para que los posibles leedores de mentes no sepan la verdad su llegada a este mundo, una de las condiciones es que ustedes se debe unirse a la nobleza de Sona Setri- dijo el máximo troll del multiverso.

Los jóvenes están con los ojos cerrados seguramente viendo las memorias implantadas en ellos pero se podía ver que por sus expresiones que no estaban tan desacuerdo con su primera petición.

Bueno ver esos recuerdos sabes que en este mundo si no tienes algo como un patrocinador tarde o temprano encontraran la muerte, ese grupo The khaos brigade ya tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento contra los héroes Aquiles, Jeanne y Fausto. Y no los dejaran en paz- dijo Zelretch.

Si pero ahora no tendríamos restricciones- dijo Rin con una sonrisa malévola según sus recuerdos esa Jeanne dijo era que mejor en ella que ella debería ser llamada Diosa, cosa que ella no le estaba sentado nada bien, cuando se vuelvan a enfrentar no habrá compasión para ella amara cada segunda verla pedir clemencia a esa falsa santa.

No Rin, Zelretch-san tiene razón debemos agruparnos de la mejor manera para no despertar sospechas, viendo como es la sociedad demoniaca creo que no convendría ser parte de una nobleza, según mis recuerdos podríamos subir rápidamente en sus clases, después de todo los demonios valoran el poder y si hacemos que la heredera Setri se vuelva un ser influyente podríamos al final terminar gobernado el inframundo desde las sombras ya que solo seriamos reencarnados- dijo un Shirou muy sombrío, solo para ser aporreado por Rin.

Se supone que debe ser mejor que Emiya no peor, el idiota ya está siendo planes de conquista- dijo una irritada rin. Mientras que Sakura solo podía reír.

Shero debes calmar tus ansias de conquista y manipulación estamos en situación algo delicada y creo que debemos estar calmados y primero ganarnos la confianza de esos demonios antes de conquistarlos- dijo una muy decidida Luvia.

Serán idiotas los dos saben lo que estar con los demonios significa que seremos esclavos y tendremos muy poca maniobra de acción- dijo Rin.

Cálmate hermana, según vi en los recuerdo los demonios no son tan malos y no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por nuestras investigaciones, ya mientras les demos la victoria, ellos no cuestionaran muestras acciones- dijo Sakura de manera muy serena y analítica.

En efecto querida prima, también está la buena paga que estaremos ganando- dijo Luvia solo para ver a Rin empezando a fantasear con el dinero.

Bueno si el dinero nos vendría bien, ya que hay que hacerlo, según se mañana será muestro primer día de clases- dijo rin ya algo más calmada.

Zelretch-san cual era la misión principal en todo este asunto- dijo Shirou

Bueno la misión principal es impedir que un pequeño pervertido llamado Hyoudou Issei que podría hacer contacto con unos de los dioses Exteriores, son unos desgraciados que solo quieren ver el mundo arder, esa es su misión principal pero a la vez no están importante solo tienen que hacer que ese pervertido no consiga aumentar sus poderes por medio de los pechos- dijo Zelretch de manera muy seria. Cosa que dejo a los jóvenes desconcertados, si tuvieran bebiendo algo seguro que lo hubieran escupido al oír eso.

Eso es una broma no maestro- dijo Rin ahora muy cabreada, su maestro quería evitar que un pervertido abriera camino para los dioses exteriores, eso era una ridiculez.

No lo es Rin; y sé que todos ustedes piensan igual que Rin pero Hyoudou Issei podría desencadenar el fin del multiverso si sigue con las ideas de los Exteriores; como les dije solo deben hacer que tome otros caminos que no sean las tetas para aumentar sus poderes- dijo el viejo de las joyas.

Bueno ahora que todo está explicado creo que debemos iremos a dormir mañana será un día difícil, no pensé que volvería a la escuela otra vez- dijo un deprimido Shirou- me pregunto cuántas vez trataran de asesinarme en la escuela, según mis recuerdos tengo una gran cantidad de enemigos desde este estúpido perro hasta ese dragón malvado Crom-Cruach **–** dijo Shirou mientras empezaba subir las escaleras seguido de Sakura.

Bueno chicos los dejo solo, pero recuerden no divertirse mucho ya que mañana inician sus clases- dijo el viejo troll mientras las chicas se sonrojaban, luego Rin vio como Luvia prácticamente rastraba de Shirou por el pasillo superior seguidos por Sakura. Solo para que ella ni el resto siquiera se despidiera de su maestro.

Ah la juventud y sus ganas de procrear la próxima generación-. Dijo el viejo mago de las joyas mientras volvía a la brecha dimensional dejando a los jóvenes solo en su mansión- creo que le diré al Red que cree alimentos para esos jóvenes energéticos, seguro estarán muy agotados como para prepárese algo de comer.

 **Bueno soy nuevo en esto asi que espero que entiendan mis errores con respecto a la historia, asi como el hecho que habrá muchos cambias con algunos personajes de high school dxd**.


End file.
